


Trying to Slow Fates Gears. (Without Stopping My Own.)

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Homura Is Suffering, Gen, Homura is a robot, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura wakes up, and has to navigate the world as a robotAt least things can't get harder for her than being a robot...... unless miracles and magic exist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**[Boot sequence initializing]**

**[Boot sequence: 1%]**   
~~? ~~   
**[warning: storage oversaturated. Initializing optimization]**

~~ what? ~~

**[Optimization 10%]**

**[Optimization 25%]**

**[Optimization 50%]**

~~ where? ~~

**[Optimization 75%]**

**[Optimization 100%]**

~~ hello? ~~

**[Optimization complete, finishing boot sequence]**

~~ why? ~~

**[Boot sequence: 2%]**

**[Boot sequence: 3%]**

~~... where… am… i…~~

**[Boot sequence: 4%]**

…

**[Boot sequence: 99%]**

**[Boot sequence: 100%]**

**[All systems online: beginning manual calibration]**

~~manual calibration…?~~

**[Body controls and processors unlocked]**

**[Unit: Homura_Akemi Mk 3 full online]**

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. Memories now being accessed as well as the rest of her… systems?

She was… a robot?

What? 

Last she remembered she-

She jerked, eyes opening as she remembered her own death.

She remembered the darkness encroaching on her vision as her heart finally gave out-

She shook the thoughts away in a panic, trying to think.

… Had… had her dad tried to make her a robot? She tried to touch herself, then realized she was on a table. Homura sat up, looking around and noticing the heads up display that was highlighting and bringing up info about whatever she looked at. It was… odd.

She looked down, and realized her body… still looked Human? She began frantically patting herself down, wondering if maybe whatever _that_ was earlier was just a dream, and the heads up display was just some cool thing for her surviving or something?

But why was there nobody around?

Where were her father and sister-

Suddenly, news reports flooded her consciousness, most of the reports saying the same thing.

Her family had disappeared.

But… she was in her dad's personal lab… what did that even mean…

Was she even human-

She shivered, as her own blueprints came up in front of her. Showing one thing.

She wasn’t human in the slightest.

What was even- why- help-

She didn’t know what to do, so she curled up into a ball and cried. 

She began crying harder when tears didn’t fall down her cheeks, and a small warning message came up saying she had no water in storage.


	2. Chapter 2

It took her a while to move. It wasn’t like she really had much else to do. Her energy readout wasn’t going down, not even a little. She wasn’t sure how she was generating energy, even though she’d checked her blueprints for her parts, the part of her that was sending energy throughout her system was just labeled **[EEAR]**. When she attempted to find out what it did, all she got was a basic, **”This device converts and distributes energy.”** which wasn’t exactly descriptive. Every other part of her body seemed to give a far more thorough description, or at least most of them did.

But whatever it was didn’t seem to be running out, and she wasn’t plugged into anything, so she just… stayed still. She thought about how she was alone in the world. Thought about how there didn’t appear to be anyone to help her. She wasn’t even sure if she had a soul if those existed.

Was she Homura Akemi? Or just some copy…? She couldn’t even tell if she was real, or just an emulation. 

She hunched into herself as she continued thinking. She had so much time, yet she didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know who she was. Wasn’t even sure she wanted to go outside and be forcefully reminded of what she no longer(?) had. She wasn’t human. She looked like one as far as she could tell, but that wasn’t saying much.

On the inside, she was cold hard metal.

Eventually though, she thought about what her(?) family would think of seeing her like this. She cringed as she realized they would probably be disappointed. Sad for her, that after all this time of wanting to see the world and not being able to, she wouldn’t leave now because of simply not knowing.

The thought that they had likely intended for her to finally have a somewhat normal life… it spurred her on. She got up, slowly figuring out her limits and stumbling as she attempted to walk. It wasn’t easy, but parts of her immediately started processing how to rejoin normal society as safely as possible. It was odd and slightly unnerving how easily she could process multiple things at once, but she let the threads continue their work as she learned how to effectively move her new body.

After a minute of failure’s and occasionally falling down, she made it to the door, opening it to the stairs behind it. Traversing the stairs was far harder than the flat floor, and at some points she just defaulted to crawling, especially after she took a tumble and fell all the way back down. But eventually she made it.

She wasn’t entirely sure how long she’d been down there. She had ignored the mental clock for a while now, and she certainly wasn’t going to compare it to what it was originally, but she began slowly tracking the time as she walked out of the basement and through the hallways, eventually making it to the front door.

As she opened the door, she wondered… Was the sun always this bright? This warm? It was almost unnerving how well she could still feel it. Was this just because of how long she’d been down in the basement? It wasn’t exactly warm or bright there.

… Did it really matter? As she began slowly walking out into the world, she could practically feel dreams being realized. She wasn’t sure whether they were hers, Homura’s, or her creators. Wasn’t even sure if it mattered at this point. She couldn’t just stay down there forever, not only would she feel guilty towards her creators for not even managing to leave, but now that she was out here, able to move without worrying about her heart… It was nice.

Now she just needed to figure out more…

…

She sighed, completely idealess.

It was probably a good thing those processes were going on in the background without her input. Otherwise she would have no idea what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Homura’s progress was both fast, and slow. Thankfully, it was oddly easy to make herself exist legally. She had no idea why, and was honestly almost concerned. Granted, part of the reason it was so easy was that part of her mind had literally gone out of its way to research and copy down all the necessary info. Not to mention that… oddly… a lot of the paperwork had already been prepared, or already sent in. So her death certificate was easily nullified.

At first she was almost sent to a catholic school for a bit. However, with a bit of work she managed to get her own apartment, unconnected to the large home not currently under her name, and away from the memories she couldn’t be sure were hers. It was small, but better than nothing.

… Huh. She… had her own apartment.

It wasn’t quite a home yet, but it was nice to have somewhere she could consider hers. Beforehand she’d mostly just wandered around, mostly avoiding people and cities as she slowly learned to walk effectively. She was better, but not great yet. She could walk, but running was still clumsy, and often made her lose balance. Which always made her glad she was made sturdy.

Honestly, she was made… disturbingly sturdy when it came down to it. Her inbuilt engineering knowledge meant to be used to repair her seemed to suggest she should actually be pretty fragile. Her systems were so advanced and compressed that honestly she was pretty shocked she really hadn’t needed to do any manual maintenance. She’s undergone some automatic internal stuff apparently when she attempted to rest.

She sighed, but prepared for the last thing she had set up.

  
  


In a week, she would be heading to Mitakihara middle school.

Hopefully that would turn out well, even though she had been avoiding other people.


End file.
